Winter Vacation
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Annabelle, Momo, and Toshiro are asked to take a leave of holiday. They all tag along with Ichigo and Rukia and their children to a winter lodge. Annabelle asks Toshiro to go snowboarding with her. Will he say yes?


Bleach

Winter Vacation

This wasn't the idea Captain Hitsugaya had in mind. Being forced on a vacation with Ichigo and his family wasn't his cup of tea.

"Anyone want some hot chocolatte?" Rukia called. Three little voices screamed "ME" "And I Do" But one voice was calm as fallen snow in the night.

"Thanks Rukia. I would love some. Please can you use milk for me?" Annabelle asked. She was a reeper but not one of the soul society. However, Rukia and Ichigo both fought for her to stay with them even though she was a killer in the reepper clan.

A clan who take on young girls and women who are murduerd so young or half alive and half dead. Annabelle's own mother was a part of that clan and left her as a child when she watched her die.

"No problem, Annabelle." Rukia said heading into the kitchen. "Anna! Are you planning on snowbording?" Ichigo asked. "Maybe. But I'm still hoping Toshiso will do it with me." She said looking at him.

"I will not!" He said. "Toshi! Come and have fun with us!" Momo pleaded. Hitsugaya just scoffed. "Tell you what. You have three choices here. one: Snowbording with me. Two: Skiing with Momo and Rukia." He looked at Annabelle with a glare. Not threatening. She is the only one that he can't get mad at.

"What is the third option?" He asked her. A grin came over her face when a orange haired women broke through the door. "Hello! So sorry I'm late! I hope there is beer here." "Rangeku!" Ichigo yelled. "Or three: you stay here and deal with her and three other little ones." That was her plan!

"What is she doing here!?" Rukia asked. "I asked her here. Someone has to stay and watch the children. Orehime isn't here this time." Annabelle pointed out. And that silenced everyone. "So no beer?" Annabelle rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Nope. Just tea, coffee, soda and water. Unless you want to go buy some energy drinks." Annabelle told her.

"She is my third option?" Toshiso pointed. Annabelle nodded. "Fine." He sighed. "Yes! This will be the best winter vacation ever!" Toshiso gave a small smile at her. At least she would be happy.

The next day, Momo, Ichigo, and Rukia got ready for skiing while Toshiso stood waiting for Annabelle to show up. "She wanted this. Where is she?" He was getting very irritated. "Here comes the car." Ichigo said. A gust of wind blew out at their backs and when the doors opened..."Coming through!" Annabelle shouted as she zoomed past them with a smile on her face as she stopped. "This is so great!" She really was happy.

Ichigo had Rukia next to him and Momo sat across from them, and Annabelle and Toshiso stood back to back in the center. "How long is this going to take?" Momo asked. "Not too long." Annabelle said.

As soon as they arrived Ichigo was ready to go. "So we just go straight down?" Momo asked. Annabelle didn't answer. She grabbed Toshiro and pulled him along as they maid their way to the start. "ready?" Annabelle asked.

Toshiro was bright red feeling his hand in hers. Annabelle was one of his best. She was also young. But at least he was taller than her, if only by an inch. "So how do we do this?" He asked pulling his hand away. "Oops! Sorry. I didn't realize I was still holding your hand. But just stand like this." She turned sideways with one end of the board going off the edge. Toshiro did the same. "And now?" Annabelle smiled an evil but happy smile at him and pushed her self forward.

Toshiro watched as she went full speed ahead and went down after her. Annabelle was smiling like a child was seeing snow for the first time. She was so happy. "WhooHoo! I love this vacation!" She shouted. Toshiro couldn't help but give a half smile seeing her so happy and carefree.

Annabelle watched Toshiro as he followed her every move going down the mountain. Looking back Ichigo and Rukia were having a race of their own on skis. Momo was laughing and having a good time. "See you slow pokes at the bottom!" Annabelle said picking up speed. Toshiro followed her and they meet at the bottom.

"That was a rush." He said truthfully. "I know! That was great! I love this! And we get to do this for three more days!" Annabelle said. Toshiro smiled at her excitement. Annabelle noticed him smiling but didn't say anything. "Hey!" Ichigo yelled. "What the heck was that?!" "Rukia and Momo came down with smiles on their faces. "Can we go again? This is fun!" Momo said.

After a few more times everyone went home to a sleeping Rangiku and children. "Are you kidding me?!" Ichigo shouted. Cleaning up all the mess Momo went to take a nap and Rangiku fell asleep in Annabelle's room. "Thanks for helping us clean." Rukia said. "It's nothing. And Thank you Toshiro for Snowboarding with me today." Annabelle said to him. Toshiro waved a hand not turning around. "Ichigo! We don't want to be late for dinner." Rukia said. "Right. Come on kids." He said. "Have fun you two!" Annabelle waved goodbye to them.

it was now Annabelle and Toshiro left in the living room. "Today was fun." Annabelle said. Toshiro watched as her beautiful Sapphire eyes closed slowly. Annabelle has had a long day. She leaned her head on his shoulder and was in peaceful sleep.

Toshiro lightly kissed her head as he fell asleep right next to her. "I'm glad we came here too." He whispered. "Best vacation ever." Annabelle said.


End file.
